


Falling Through Hell

by FantasyWriter101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Castiel in Hell, Destiel - Freeform, I suck at tagging, Journey out of Hell, M/M, Might Be a Bit Confusing at First, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post - episode: s04e01 Lazurus Rising, Protective Castiel, Several Time Skips, Slow Burn, Torture, but hold on, slight AU, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter101/pseuds/FantasyWriter101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was to save the Righteous Man. Not him, per se, but he would try. He might be simply a Seraph, but it was his job to protect the Earth, which is what saving Dean could do. He dived with the others with the sole intention of saving him. It was completely a surprise when he began to fall in love with him.</p>
<p>Dean Winchester was in agony. That was what Hell's purpose was anyways. Trying to resist Alistair's continuous offer was getting even more difficult. No one was going to save him. Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Through Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so try and be somewhat kind, please. Criticism is accepted and encouraged! Hope you enjoy!

Castiel didn’t know this man. Did not know his brother. The only thing he knew was that this man, the one lying here in the pool of his own blood, was one of the most important people in the world. Maybe the most important person.

But, all of that aside, he felt a deep sorrow as he watched the eldest Winchester’s younger brother sob, clutching the lifeless body of his older brother. He could already see the thoughts in his head, his planning, demon deals, Ruby, Lilith herself. The angel couldn’t help but shake his vessel’s head at the sight of all the dark thoughts inside the Winchester’s soul. Castiel suspected that the righteous man would not like the aspect of his brother following him into Hell. But, that was why Castiel had to retrieve him. Both of them were needed.

_Dean Winchester._

Castiel could hear his name in the air, all the monsters and demons of the world crying out in celebration, that the hunter was dead. In their grasp. For the rest of eternity. Little that they knew, Dean Winchester would be saved.

And Castiel would be the one to raise him from perdition.

Castiel could hear him, the righteous man, his soul crying out for someone, anyone, to help him, to save him from the pit. His scream’s filled Castiel’s body, his sobs echoed through his mind. It was as much torture as the scene in front of him.

Castiel watched for a few more moments before turning around and walking out the door. He held his breath and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he was home. Heaven.

The angels were preparing for the fight down to the darkest pits of hell, which was most likely where Dean’s soul was being held. The Winchester had definitely made his fair share of enemies from the pit in his time on Earth.

“Castiel.” He turned towards the female’s voice to see Hester, one of the angels in his Garrison. He was only a Seraph, and he was the leader of their small Garrison made to protect the Earth.

“Hello, Hester.” He greeted her politely. He never knew with her. She had a very quick temper, usually snapping at Inias and the other angels in the Garrison.

“You’re going to go with the others to save the Winchester?” She questioned. He understood her confusion, he was just a Seraph. But his job was to protect the Earth, and saving Dean would ensure the long existence of it.

“I am.” He stated. “Our job is to protect the Earth, and saving Dean will do that.” He began to turn away when Hester grabbed his arm. He looked back at her, a frown on his vessel’s face.

To his surprise, she looked worried. Hester had never particularly been worried for him before. He blinked at her, and she pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around him. Castiel stiffened, his face growing hot. He could feel her hands clutching at his trenchcoat. “Be safe, Castiel.” She whispered, and pulled away, standing on her toes to kiss his forehead, muttered a blessing, then disappeared, leaving Castiel in a state of shock. He shook his head quickly, something he had seen humans do when they wanted to forget about something (it definitely didn’t work).

_Angels… On the signal, we dive._

Michael’s voice filtered into Castiel’s head, and he waited, looking at some of the other angels who had mixed expressions of worry, impatience, and determination, all of which, Castiel was feeling.

_Three._

Castiel took a deep breath. He had never been to the pit before.

_Two._

Could he really do it? Dive in and save the righteous man? Or would he be one of the dead, not even making it to the minor souls?

_One._

It was too late now, he had to do this. He can do this. Dean Winchester would be saved.

_Go._

Castiel looked up at the sunlight, the last he would see for a long time, then dived, straight down into the pit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Concerns? Praises? Please comment! I'll try to update somewhat soon.


End file.
